onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra
The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra, also known as the Hebi Hebi Fruit, Model: King Cobra, is a Zoan Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a large King Cobra, and in the hyrbid form take the shape of a Naga like creature with a humanoid upper body. It can also give the user the ability to create and spit poison. "Hebi" means snake in Japanese. It belonged to the Tenryuubito who fed it to Boa Marigold. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Marigold, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real King Cobra as well as the ability to spit venom for longe ranged combat. The hybrid form also seems to endow the user incredible resilience to heat and fire, and could even use fire itself wreathed on the user's person as a weapon; it is not known for how long the user can withstand the fire, however. The tail of the form can be also tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Marigold for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of striking her opponents at long range, constrict them, and spit lethal poison. Matigold's Devil Fruit was fed to her orginally for entertainment purposes only and so while unseen being used this way, it means the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra has a degree of performance value. The named techniques that are used by Marigold that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Sagari Dance:' Joining with her older sister in their half snake forms, Marigold and Sandersonia both battle an opponent together. Saragi is the name of a city in Nara. The kanji of the battle formation's name literally means "Snake Pit". This was first seen being used against Luffy. *'Snake Stake:' Marigold uses her tail to stab her opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga - Chapter 519, Marigold uses some Devil Fruit abilities against Luffy. *'Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander (''Snake-Hair Possession: Salamander):' Marigold lights a match and sets herself on fire, then forms her hair into two snakes, creating a three-headed flaming snake creature. When this attack is used with Sandersonia's "Yamata no Orochi" technique, it is said to be the ultimate absolute attack, for it aims towards the target at all possible directions and leaving no percent chance of a blindspot for the attack. The name of this technique comes from the mythological firey lizard Salamander. This was first seen being used against Luffy.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 520, Marigold attacks Luffy with Salamander. Trivia *Not knowing that its actually the power of a Devil Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Marigold's ability to turn into a king cobra to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. References External Links *Naga - Wikipedia article on Nagas *Naga - Monstropedia article on Nagas *King Cobra - Wikipedia article on King Cobras Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan